tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: JSS
"JSS" is the second episode of season six of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the sixty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jennifer Lynch with a script written by Seth Hoffman. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, October 18th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. This is the episode where the Wolves invade Alexandria and just begin committing wholesale slaughter. Fortunately for the useless boobs of that town, they have one Miss Carol Peletier available, who is never one to go quietly into the night. It begs the question: Who is the hunter and who is the hunted? And there's also some flashback stuff with Enid. Cast Starring Also Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: JSS" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on October 19th, 2015. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * Director Jennifer Chambers Lynch is credited as Jennifer Lynch in this episode. * Actor Jesse C. Boyd is credited as Jesse Boyd in this episode. * Actor Jason Davis is credited as Jason Alexander Davis in this episode. * Actress Susie Spear Purcell is credited as Susie Spear in this episode. * This is Jennifer Lynch's second episode of The Walking Dead as a director. It is her only episode from season six of the series. She previously directed the season five episode, "Spend". * This is the eighth episode of The Walking Dead written by Seth Hoffman. He previously wrote "Conquer". His next episode is "No Way Out". * This is the first appearance of Denise Cloyd, who becomes a recurring supporting character on the show. * This episode has one of the highest body counts out of any episode in the series. There are at least thirty-three on-screen deaths including walkers. * Actor Jason Alexander Davis, who plays Enid's father, previously played the red poncho man - a victim of the Wolves in the season five episode, "Conquer". Allusions * The title of this episode is an acronym for "Just Survive Somehow". Enid continuously writes these letters on different surfaces as a matter of maintaining control. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Avi Youabian - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Heather Bellson - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Supervising producer * Channing Powell - Supervising producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Christina Perez - Associate producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Associate producer * Alex Coley Brown - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:October, 2015/Episodes